Dumb Ways to Die Wiki:Policies
=Basic Rules= Editing Rules #'No Vandalism.' #'Prioritize the official information.' Here is dedicated to provide the official, confirmed information of the Dumb Ways to Die series; the false/unclear information may cause our users to get confused or doubt on it. ##Inserting unofficial information or replacing existing information with it is not allowed. ##'Fan-made contents cannot be made as a wiki page or contained in existing page'; those should be posted in your own profile, wall, blog, and/or forum thread instead. ###Only the derivative works without harming original content, such as transparent background version are allowed for wiki pages. ##For the characters without official name/gender, these may be given while creating pages about them, but / templates must be put along. The templates may be removed as well as these may be edited when it was officially announced. #'No Original Research/Headcanon(Speculative information).' ##The only exception these can be put in is if it is clearly informed they're non-canon/speculative information. However, the inserted information shouldn't be nonsense or gibberish and it isn't allowed to add it continuously. ###There is a couple of templates for that. The information may be put in between (before the section) and (after the section) around the section. ###For a small scale of that, use Template:NCW template instead. QnA Can I see some examples that explain which is Original Research/Headcanon or not? Click Expand to see Answer. This is a 'bad' example for our wiki Dummkopf is a female, because her body color, the pink is commonly believed as female's color and she don't behave anything resembles a male. (A classic example of original research.) This is a 'good' example for our wiki Loopy's gender and name was revealed by official Dumb Ways to Die App page in Facebook. How to put non-canon information with said templates? Click Expand to see Answer. Example: the following code: Lax is the only male character in group 3, while the others are females. gives the following output: Lax is the only male character in group 3, while the others are females. Community Rules #The following inappropriate behavior are not allowed for everywhere visible publicly in this wiki: #* Using Offensive/Sexual words, Cursing or Insulting others that against the Profanity Rules #* Trolling, Flamebaiting or other ways to disrupt others #* Spamming (i.e. Double posting, Excessively making comments/posts in a row, Typing in all caps) #'The images that are not related to DWtD series are forbidden to be uploaded in this wiki.' Because those can spam the page and also can blur the subject of our wiki. To embed a non-DWtD image, it must be uploaded in third-party image hosting site. ##This rule does not apply to images uploaded before August 30th, 2016, 10:06 PM (EST). #'No Mini-modding.' (i.e. Such as giving Template:Warning to other's Message Wall) Because it can bother people who did nothing wrong. If you found something against wiki rules, then please report in [[REPORT Megathread]] instead. #'Only the blocked/warned user can appeal own block/warning.' Because the terms of which a user was blocked or warned is based on the judgement of the action viewed by the admin or moderator. If a third party wishes to discuss the terms for which a user was blocked or warned, it should be presented not in defense of the blocked/warned user, but in question of the rule that was broken. ##A third party cannot make an objection on behalf of the blocked/warned user. QnA Do you have any guidelines for which images are allowed to be uploaded in here? Click Expand to see Answer. The following are okay to be uploaded in wiki: The following must be uploaded in third-party image hosting site: Strikes You may get a warning on your Message Wall if you violate rules. When you violate rules again since the warning, you'll get blocked for several days or forever. #The block may be given without issuing warning first for following cases: #*Sockpuppeting (Abusing multiple accounts to avoid blocks) #*Advertisement spam #*Cross-wiki vandalism/spam #*Or anything violate the Wikia ToS including: #**Publishing contents that contain obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourage criminal conduct #**COPPA rule - users under age 13 will be blocked immediately #We may not take action against any cases from a long time like older than 2 weeks, but we may just remove rule-breaking parts as we cannot determine their bad faith in old content. =Recommendations/Suggestions= #Be objective when you are editing wiki pages. #When someone causes an Edit War, please make a settlement with each other, then make the result peaceful after discussion. #We recommend you to make a thread with the Topic instead of leaving comments when you want to focus on discussing a particular subject about a certain page. (i.e. Is Boothy a male or female?) ##To mention certain user(s), please leave a message in their Message Wall instead. #Please don't leave a comment irrelevant with the page's topic, it will very likely be deleted immediately. #It is disrecommended to leave your comments in a row; please wait from leaving another comment until somebody else left a comment after yours. If you're logged in, please edit your comment to add contents. ##Regardless of whether the user was logged in or not, the comments may be combined into one, by an admin.